


bijou

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Coming Untouched, F/M, No Pregnancy, Piercings, Porn, Praise Kink, Rey Wants to Bang Him, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Virgin Ben Solo, reylo_prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: It's love at first sight for brooding tattoo artist Ben Solo and his new neighbour, Rey.And it's boner at first sight when she asks him to pierce herdown there.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 248
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	bijou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Persimonne, I know nothing about piercings but I love writing about Ben being in love with Rey’s pussy <3  
> Beated by the awesome MissCoppelia and inspired by this Twitter prompt @reylo_prompts:
> 
> "Rey is Ben's new neighbor, he falls for her pretty fast. When she discovers that he's a tattoo artist (and piercer) she asks him to give her a clitoral piercing."
> 
> Useful links (NSFW):  
> [Vertical/Horizontal Hood Piercing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clitoral_hood_piercing)  
> [Triangle Piercing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triangle_piercing)

The doorbell rings, and Ben Solo covers his face with a cushion, hoping that whoever it’s disturbing him, will soon go away. Squinting his left eye, the one that always twitches when he’s nervous, he glances at his clock. 10:14 am. The doorbell rings again.

It’s morning–early morning–and he should be resting. He doesn’t have any customers booked before 2 pm today, and he went to sleep awfully late trying to finish a custom design for an engaged couple. In hindsight, he wishes he hadn’t accepted the work, since marriages usually end up in divorce, but they asked a _Space Battles_ themed work instead of– _cringes_ –each other’s name, and he’s actually having fun for once. The doorbell rings again.

“What the fuck?!?” he shouts, getting to his feet and putting on the T-shirt he left on the floor the previous night, heavy steps bringing him to the main entrance of his more-than-decent apartment.

He’s ready to eat whoever he’ll find on the other side, but after opening the door wide–more than ready to strike–the sight of the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen stops him altogether. Her smile is blinding, and he’s turned to stone, glued to the spot, incapable of even uttering the lamest _“hello”_ to her.

“Hi,” she says, showing him a plate with something burned on it, and his heart does a flip. “I’m Rey, and I’ve made pancakes.”

She’s perfect, and Ben’s hair is disheveled, and he’s in dire need of a shower. “O–okay,” he answers, and her cheeks redden all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry! I’m terrible at… being social. I’m your new neighbour.”

Ben takes the plate of pancakes in hand. “You burned them.”

“I’ve never made pancakes before,” Rey blurts out, “and I just came here, and I don’t know anyone in this city… I just wanted to be friendly?”

“Do you still have batter? I could teach you how to make them, if you want.”

***

  
  


Ben has never washed himself faster in his life. Fifteen minutes after falling in love with Rey, he’s at her stove, his hair still damp from the shower, flipping pancakes like a pro while she’s preparing coffee. He doesn’t even care anymore that she woke him up, he’s willing to wake up at 6 am from now on if it means he can see her every day. 

When they finally sit down to eat, Rey doesn’t wait for him, inhaling three pancakes one after the other, washing them down with big gulps of black coffee. Ben smiles at her, grateful that her personality doesn’t match her looks or her British accent, and begins to eat as well.

“So,” Rey blurts out, “Since I just invited a random stranger in my shoebox, let’s get to know each other?” 

“I feel the need to say that despite my looks, I’m not an exciting person at all,” Ben quips. “I’m really boring, to be honest. Just a nerd.”

“Okay,” Rey nods. “I’m not really interesting either, so that makes the two of us. Where are you from?”

“I was born in Chandrila but my parents were hippies so we used to travel a lot. I decided to settle here for college, and it’s not bad. They keep traveling from place to place, and sometimes contacting them can be a bit difficult. You?”

“That sounds cool,” she answers, “You sound cool! I’m not, I have no hippy parents. To be honest, I have no parents at all.”

Ben doesn’t know how to answer, but she doesn’t look like the type that needs people to feel sorry for her so he just nods. 

Rey smiles at him. “I used to live in Jakku but I moved for Uni as well, I’m a mechanical engineer.”

He’s in awe. “That sounds so cool! Do you build cars then?” 

“Spaceship components,” she says. “What about you?”

“I studied fine arts. But I didn’t want to become a house painter, so I poke people with needles to pay my bills. I’m a tattoo artist.”

Rey giggles, clapping her hands, and her laugh is so infectious that Ben starts chuckling as well. His life is so boring that he can’t even remember the last time he smiled.

“That’s great Ben, really great,” she whines, “tell me that you’re a piercer as well, please!”

“I am,” he admits, sipping slowly on his coffee.

“This is the best day of my life, I can’t believe it!” Rey squeals. “I was just about to look for someone that could pierce my clit.”

Ben spurts coffee all over the table.

***

  
  


Ben nearly dies sitting at that table, but is resurrected right after when Rey takes his hand, massaging his knuckles lightly and smiling at him. Her hands are small and delicate, with long, dainty fingers easily dwarfed by his massive paw.

“You can do it, yes?” she asks him.

He can feel his cheeks burn in shame, and not trusting himself to speak, he nods.

That evening, after cleaning the whole apartment, he jerks himself off furiously, takes another shower and spreads his piercing pamphlets on his kitchen table. Rey arrives ten minutes later, and he prepares her some tea. Since they’re about to talk about work, he wants to avoid alcohol.

“Have you thought about what kind of piercing would you like to get?”

“Not yet,” Rey admits. “I don’t really care about how it looks, I wanted something to help me come faster and harder.”

Ben is grateful he wasn’t drinking anything this time. He hides his burning face in his hands, with the excuse of massaging his temples. This has never happened before–he’s very professional–but he’s never felt this way towards a potential client. To be honest, he’s never felt this way ever. He’s almost thirty years old, he pierces people and their genitals for a living, but he’s never touched a pussy outside of his studio. He doesn’t even find them particularly arousing, and he was almost convinced he was asexual–until he saw Rey. 

He decides to be as professional as he can, hoping that it will be enough to dispel his awkwardness.

“As you can see, there are several ways to pierce a clit, but we’ll need to decide together how to proceed since it will depend on your anatomy, mainly. There are a couple of tests to do, they’re not painful, I’ll use a Q-tip and some lube.”

Rey bites her lower lip. “Okay! What’s the most common clit piercing?”

“In my experience? Vertical hood, I’d say,” he answers, indicating the pamphlet. “People usually say it’s one of the most… stimulating, after the Triangle. But finding the right clitoris for a Triangle is not easy at all.”

“Did you make those drawings?” she asks, referring to the cute pierced pussies and dicks decorating its few pages.

He nods, cheeks still warm from embarrassment. Genitals are–were?– only another art subject for him.

“It’s clear you went to art school, they’re beautiful,” she says, ending his musings. “So, do you need to look at my clit now or later?”

“It’s called an e–evaluation. I can do it here, if you want, but I’ll pierce you at my studio only.”

“Of course!” Rey answers, getting on her feet and removing her leggings and panties in the middle of Ben’s kitchen, causing his heart to stop.

“I need–” he babbles forcing himself to look at her face, “I need to retrieve some gloves and paper, now please, don’t sit anywhere, okay? I’ll be right back.”

He runs. He actually runs towards his closet, grabbing an unopened roll of paper and latex gloves, and disinfectants, and Q-tips, and something else his brain doesn’t even register. When he comes back, Rey is still there–still pantless, looking at the magnets on his fridge.

“You’re back!” she states, and he cleans the table in haste, grateful that his long hair is covering his face for once.

“Hop on.”

Rey obeys, sitting on the table, the paper crinkling under her butt. Ben’s dick is as hard as a rock, and he almost comes in his pants when she opens her legs to grant him access to her pussy.

“That’s the cutest vulva I’ve ever seen,” he blurts out, wishing the floor could swallow him whole.

“Thank you!” Rey exclaims. “I was unsure about how to proceed, so I waxed it earlier. I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Ben stutters, not daring to look into her eyes. 

He counts to ten, repeating in his mind that he’s an adult, and a professional tattooer with a good career, and this is the umpteenth clitoris he’s worked with, so there is no need to behave like a horny teenager–he had thankfully skipped that phase.

Rey’s pussy _is_ really the cutest pussy he’s ever seen, and he’s seen hundreds. It’s pink and smooth, topped by the naughtiest triangle of closely trimmed dark hair, and her delicious clit–his ultimate goal–is already peeking from between her labia. Without even checking, he already knows that she’s more than suitable for a Vertical hood piercing, but he still wants to evaluate her, just to be sure.

“I’m going to touch you now,” he announces, spreading her lips with his gloved hand. 

She exhales above him, and he tries to ignore how his erection is straining his pants. His brain is reduced to mush as he pinches her clit with his other hand, finding it erect, against all odds–usually his clients are terrified of the evaluation stage, despite being more than willing to get poked by him. 

But Rey isn’t, and her clit is quickly growing harder between his fingers, almost as hard as his own dick, trapped between his pants. And she’s also wet, something that never occurred before–he could almost skip the lube, but it would be highly unprofessional, so he clears his voice, taking a couple of Q-tips from the table. He needs a distraction anyway. 

“Your clitoris is really great,” he announces, his ears almost boiling. “I couldn’t ask for a better clitoris to work with. Now I’m going to insert a lubed Q-tip in your hood to see if it’s suitable for a Vertical. But I can already see that your hood is perfect.”

“Okay,” Rey answers, and he almost wants to bite his own tongue, to avoid embarrassing himself further.

He needs to stop complimenting her fucking clit. As expected, the Q-tip slides easily in her hood, and his hand trembles a bit– something that’s never happened before, making Rey moan. Ben removes the Q-tip swiftly, trying to calm his breathing, but soon she starts moving her pelvis against his hand, her inner lips glistening with moisture. Ben doesn’t know what to do, so he closes his eyes, his fingers still circling Rey’s now very hard clit, and trembles, his heart beating a wild tattoo against his ribs, his stupid dick making a mess inside his pants. 

Again, this is a first for him. He wants to die, here and now. But Rey grinds her hips again, making her clit slid between his wet fingers, and he doesn’t dare move, hypnotized by her movements, her incredible smell, and how her pussy actually pulses in front of his eyes. He wants to bury his nose into her wet, wet folds, and then disappear into thin air, ready to be labeled as “that perv who ate his client’s pussy instead of piercing it.”

“Well?” Rey asks, breathless.

He wishes he could answer, but he can’t find his voice, his eyes are still glued to how his fingers are well nestled under her clit, pinching the portion of skin that connects it to her inner lips.

“Fuck,” he exhales. “I think you’re one of the few people that can manage a Triangle Piercing.”

***

  
  


Rey, unlike Ben, keeps behaving like nothing happened until he actually pierces her. He manages to squeeze her in between a tattoo and a simple nose piercing a few days after the accident in his kitchen, and those 48 hours are pure hell for him. Rey keeps bringing him stuff to drink or to eat when they’re both home, then she invites him to watch silly B-movies with her. He obliges her, then, once home he’s home, he jerks himself off until the image of her swollen pussy humping his fingers disappears from his retina–it doesn’t.

After two days, Rey finally joins him at his studio. They have an hour of time, and Ben is less nervous now since it’s technically work for him, so they drink coffee and chat for a bit. After that, it’s time to decide on a jewel. She settles on a simple titanium ring for now, then Rey’s bare pussy is in Ben’s face for the second time. He counts, and breathes, and everything goes smoothly, until he secures the jewel around Rey’s clit.

“You’ve been exceptional,” he compliments her, his voice trembling. “This is never an easy piercing to do, but it couldn’t have gone any better.”

“Thank you, Ben!” she exclaims. “When can we try it?”

“What?” he stammers. “What do you mean?”

“When we can have sex? To see if my orgasms will be better?”

Ben almost faints on the spot, unsure if his ears are working properly, or if he’s dreaming, or if he’s actually dead. He opens his mouth, his face purple, beginning to recite what he’s supposed to tell his clients after they get pierced, as Rey dons her leggings again, a naughty smile on her lips.

“Clean your piercing twice a day, morning and evening, don’t sleep on your stomach, don’t go to the swimming pool. It could heal in two to four months, depending on your skin, avoid sex altogether for three weeks, and use a latex barrier for six months at least.”

Rey takes his chin between her fingers, angling his face towards her face. “Shut up, Ben Solo,” she says, crashing her mouth against his.

Ben moans, his hands finally touching her again, fingers tangling in her hair as she devours him whole, letting him breathe only once their lips are red and swollen.

“These will be the three longest weeks of my life,” he pants, breathless, as Rey laughs against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check my other porn fics: 
> 
> [ Pegging (Ventrobi) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921717)
> 
> [Pegging again, but dark (Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648471)
> 
> [Vampire!Kylo eating Rey out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378784)
> 
> [BDSM (Service!Top Ben Solo/Kylo Ren)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792729)
> 
> [Gang Ben Solo (Rey vs 5 Bens)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528915)
> 
> [Incest (Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436008)
> 
> [Consensual noncon play (Reylo and Knights of Ren)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348210)
> 
> [Omorashi (Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854478)
> 
> [Oviposition/Mothlo (Reylogan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854478)
> 
> [Senator/Jedi (Soft Dom!Rey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037146)
> 
> [Pet play (Kitten!Rey)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428529)
> 
> [Crack ABO (Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723265)
> 
> [Kinky prompts from Tumblr (Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281998)


End file.
